Reden
by Naru Aikawa
Summary: Todos quieren con Bill, pero Bill solo quiere con Tom...¿Será que solo quieren hablar? songfic dedicado a mi querida Neko...digo Yoru XD


_**Reden**_

Hizo una señal con las manos en dirección a Gustav y bajó la mirada en dirección a su guitarra sonrió y levantó la mirada en hacia su hermano quien a su vez le sonrió con la misma alegría pintada en el rostro, llevaba el gorro negro, con el pelo laceo y sobre el mismo los enormes audífonos negros que en ese preciso instante compartían los 4.

Rió alegremente mientras los instrumentos a su alrededor hacían magia creando un sin fin de sonidos que él conocía perfectamente, mantuvo la mirada en su adorada guitarra mientras los instrumentos sonaban acompasadamente al ritmo adecuado, elevó el rostro al tiempo que los labios de su gemelo se separaban para entonar la primera frase de la canción y con la misma darle rienda suelta a los recuerdos, al momento inspirador de aquella fragante, alegre y pegajosa canción.

Tocó la placa de madera con el dorso de la mano y esperó impaciente frente a la puerta que mostraba altiva el numero 483, había enloquecido, ciertamente había enloquecido, solamente así se podía explicar que estuviera allí; la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejándole ver la figura de su igual con las rastas sueltas, vestido únicamente con el pijama y una ceja enarqueada, el mayor miró a su alrededor un tanto extrañado sin embargo se quitó del marco de la puerta y le dejó pasar al interior amueblado de la habitación.

"Hallo, Du stehst in meinder Tür/hola, estás frente a mi puerta  
Es ist sonst niemand hier,/ no hay nadie mas aquí

ausser Dir und mir/ solo tu y yo"

-¿Ocurre algo Bill?-preguntó sentándose en el sofá y dejando salir un largo bostezo, estaba cansado, había sido una noche bastante larga, tras el concierto habían salido a una de las ya acostumbradas fiestas, fue todo de lo mas común, incluso monótono se podría decir, aquella noche se anotó mas chicas que Georg y curiosamente eso no pareció molestar en lo mas mínimo al mayor del grupo; estaba demasiado ebrio como para poder darle la debida importancia al hecho.

Por eso habían salido de la fiesta antes de lo esperado, tratando de que ninguno estuviera subido de copas y pudiera tener al menos una noche decente, habían decidido dormir mientras pudieran dado que al día siguiente tendrían un largo viaje por delante; decidió dejar eso de lado y mirar la delgada figura de su hermano que aún permanecía de pie, llevaba aquel pijama de enormes dimensiones que solo conseguía hacer que su figura luciera aún mas delgada y sus facciones sin maquillaje lucían demasiado centradas en un hilo de pensamientos que le eran ajenos en cierta forma.

Deseó por millonésima vez poder adentrarse en la mente de su igual y descubrir la razón por la que le miraba con tanta intensidad como en aquel momento que, a pesar de parecer estar lejano, seguía viéndole como si fuera el articulo mas llamativo de toda la habitación, aunque para el de rastas su hermano no solo era el mas llamativo, sino el mas deseable.

-¿Bill?-le llamó de nuevo tratando de apartar su hilo de pensamientos de la cabeza.

" Komm doch erstmal rein, / ven aqui rápido

der Rest geht von allein/ el resto saldrá solo  
In Zimmer 483/ en la habitación 483"

-Tomi yo...-empezó, sin saber exactamente como continuar la frase, ¿que se supone que le diría?-quiero hablar contigo-terminó acercándose a su gemelo y sentándose junto a él en el enorme sofá que, en el preciso momento en que sus rodillas se tocaron le pareció exageradamente pequeño.

-¿Hablar? ¿De que?-preguntó el mayor a su vez aún mas escéptico que al principio notando como el pelinegro movía las manos nerviosamente y volvía a bajar la mirada al suelo mientras parecía sopesar sus propias palabras, se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto que al mayor le pareció demasiado tentador.

No podía evitar mirarle concentrándose en cada uno de sus gestos, tenía que admitir que lo que sentía por su hermano empezaba a rayar en lo insano si le parecía que incluso así, angustiado como parecía estar, nervioso por razones desconocidas, le parecía la cosa mas linda, tierna y apetecible del planeta.

-Tengo que escribir una canción-comentó al fin elevando la mirada en dirección a su igual y viéndole resoplar fastidiado.

-¿Por eso has venido con esa cara de angustia?-comentó-hay que ver que eres especial Bill-terminó negando resignado.

-Pero es cierto…necesito que me ayudes…-dijo viéndole desviar la mirada, estiró una mano y tomó la manga del mayor halándola infantilmente-Tomi, no me ignores, préstame atención.

-eso intentó…pero aburres Bill-terminó dejándose caer con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo del sofá y cerrando los ojos fingiéndose dormido para perturbar un poco mas la infantil necesidad de atención del otro.

"Hier drinnen, ist niemals richtig Tag./aqui nunca es realmente de día  
Das Licht kommt aus der Minibar./ las luces provienen del minibar  
Und morgens wirds hier auch nicht hell,/mañana aún no habran luces  
Wilkommen im Hotel/ bienvenido al hotel"

-Tomi-se quejó el pelinegro poniéndose de pie y haciendo un puchero con las mejillas infladas, se cruzó de brazos escuchando como su hermano dejaba salir un muy mal fingido ronquido. Bill se acercó colocándose de puntitas y le miró unos instantes pensando en la mejor forma de atraer su atención, sin mas y con un suspiro terminó de cortar la distancia entre el y el mayor.

Cruzó ambas piernas por los costados del abdomen del de rastas y se acomodó como quien no quiere la cosa sobre las caderas del mismo viendo como de inmediato el otro abría los ojos y le miraba extrañado por el acto, el pelinegro sonrió juguetonamente y ladeo la cabeza.

-Deja de ignorarme Tomi, no se vale que te duermas cuando estoy hablando-comentó sonriente.

-Bajate Bill.

-No-negó haciendo énfasis a sus palabras con un movimiento negativo de cabeza como un niño negándose al ofrecimiento de vegetales, se inclinó sobre el pecho de su hermano y se acomodó allí colocando ambas manos sobre él, podía escuchar el latido de su corazón y también la respiración que parecía ponerse cada vez mas pesada.

-Bill, Bitte.

-Dije que no, y es no-sonrió infantilmente el muchacho aferándose al cuerpo del otro sujetando la tela del pijama, con un suspiro el mayor le rodeó la cintura y acarició su espalda suavemente pidiendo a un ser inexistente que a Bill no se le ocurriera moverse demasiado allí arriba o terminarían de manera muy comprometedora.

Cerró los ojos en un intento por ignorar la situación en la que se encontraba y respiró profundamente, sintió como su gemelo acomodaba la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y depositaba un beso en aquella zona provocándole cosquillas y un ligero calorcillo en la parte baja del abdomen.

-¿Qué haces Bill?-preguntó abriendo los ojos tratando de mantenerse tranquilo.

-No lo sé-contestó el otro con simpleza levantando el rostro de su cuello y mirándole sonriente a los ojos-yo solo quiero hablar Tomi, pero tu me ignoras, no me queda de otra que llamar tu atención- El mayor enarqueó una ceja ante ese comentario y elevó una mano para acariciar la suave mejilla de su igual, aquella piel cálida que permanecía a su alcance.

-¿Y de que quieres hablar?-volvió a preguntar Tom mirándole fijamente, el otro simplemente dejó escapar un suspiro y se irguió de su lugar regresando nuevamente a donde estaba sentado antes y bajando del cuerpo de su igual.

-No consigo tener una buena idea para esa canción, y tengo que escribirla pero, no me sale, es como si las palabras se me escaparan de las manos y todo eso y además…

-Bill….

-Se que David me va a presionar para que la arregle lo antes posible y no sé si pueda hacerlo para la fecha limite…-continuó ignorándole

-Bill…

-Entonces, como supondrás, estoy pasando por un bloqueo, la verdad que no tengo ni la mas remota idea de cómo empezar esa cosa…-el mayor dejó escapar un suspiró y se inclinó en dirección al menor atrapando las manos que permanecían entrelazadas sobre su regazo logrando que el menor le mirara confuso, aún mas cuando Tom se inclinó tanto que sus cuerpos quedaron casi acostados en la mullida superficie del sofá; atrapó las muñecas de Bill por sobre la cabeza de ambos y colocó el dedo índice sobre sus labios, acercó su rostro al sonrojado de su hermano y sonrió.

-¿Quieres callarte un momento?-comentó recorriendo con la mirada el rostro de su hermano quien se veía a punto de protestar cuando Tom terminó acortando la distancia entre ambos rostros y rozó sus labios con los de Bill de manera superficial, a penas para advertir la suavidad de los mismos logrando que el sonrojo en su gemelo aumentara.

"Wir wollten nur reden, /nosotros solo queremos hablar  
Und jetzt liegst du hier./y tú estás mintiendo ahora  
Und ich lieg daneben, Reden, Reden/ y yo miento también, hablar, hablar"

Elevó su rostro del de sonrojado pelinegro y le miró fijamente a los ojos mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

-¿Vas a seguir hablando?-preguntó el mayor soltando suavemente las manos del otro pero quedándose en su misma posición disfrutando de la indecisión que se notaba en los ojos del pelinegro-¿O prefieres que vuelva a callarte?-estaba oficialmente loco si se había atrevido a decir aquello, ¡pero que importa! De todos modos podría culpar al alcohol al día siguiente.

Miró alternativamente los ojos de Tom procurando descifrar lo que se supone que significaba aquello, pero parecía estar tan claro como lo era el contacto entre sus piernas en aquella inusual posición para los dos; una vez se vio liberado de las manos de su hermano se revolvió un poco acomodándose para que aquel molesto cojín no se le encajara en la espalda y despego los labios.

-Como te decía, tengo que terminar la canción, es para… ¡pronto!-dijo sonriente a sabiendas de que tentaba demasiado su suerte, pero era más tentadora aquella agradable sensación de tener a su gemelo sobre él y estaba muy interesado en saber como el mayor le callaría.

Le miró expectante unos instantes notando que Tom no parecía tener planeado hacer nada, sin embargo un inusual brillo permanecía neciamente en su mirada y aquella sonrisa burlona no quería desaparecer de sus labios, los segundos le parecieron eternos y, ya harto de la espera se revolvió bajo el cuerpo de su hermano apegando un tanto sus caderas, elevó el rostro y le besó la nariz.

-¿No me ayudarás tomi?-preguntó con un deje de inocencia sin mover su rostro un ápice del de su gemelo; era la primera vez que se veían en esta situación y a ambos les gustaba demasiado como para dejarla pasar así por así.

-¿Cómo se supone que deba tomar eso?-preguntó curioso el aludido, Bill sonrió más ampliamente y posó sus labios sobre los del mayor por un periodo un poco mas largo que la vez anterior y aprovechó el suave contacto para acariciarle la boca con la lengua antes de alejarse.

No fue demasiado el tiempo que esperó antes de que Tom le tomara por la cintura y le besara de forma mas profunda; deslizó la lengua por los labios del pelinegro haciéndole entreabrir la boca para darse el lujo de explorarla por primera vez en toda su vida y descubrir que le gustaba; le gustaba el cálido aliento que se colaba a su propia boca, la lengua que jugaba don la suya y que rozaba su pearcing con la punta para darle vueltas y conseguir que exhalara un suspiro que murió en la boca de Bill.

Sintió como los dedos del menor se enredaban entre sus rastas y la otra terminaba en su nuca instándole a quedarse allí cuanto quisiera, inconscientemente Tom colocó su rodilla entre las piernas de Bill abriéndolas para proporcionarse mas espació y acercarse aún mas al cuerpo de su gemelo.

Separó sus labios de los de Bill que lucían ligeramente hinchados y le miró notando la deslumbrante sonrisa que bailaba en su rostro; estaban acostados sobre el sofá y ninguno tenía intenciones de levantarse; Tom se acercó al cuello de su igual y besó suavemente la nívea piel dejando una marca rojiza y provocándole cosquillas, deslizó una mano por la curveada cintura del pelinegro colando la mano por debajo de la tela del pijama y sintiendo la calidez de la piel y el plano abdomen que ocultaba aquella ropa.

"Komm mehr,/ven

wir werden nicht gestört./ nosotros no queremos ser molestados  
Das hab ich schon geklärt, Don't Disturb./de eso estoy seguro, no molestar"

-Tienes las manos frías-le escuchó decir a Bill entre ligeras carcajadas mientras sentía como una suave mano acariciaba su espalda por debajo de la tela del pijama, una de sus manos alcanzó uno de los pezones de su igual y con el pulgar hizo una ligera presión para hacerle saber lo poco que le importaba tener las manos frías, se inclinó nuevamente a su cuello y volvió a besarle y a lamer suavemente la zona mientras con sus dedos rozaba los pezones de Bill provocándole suspiros y pequeños gemiditos.

Con pesar sacó las manos de debajo de la tela y empezó a deslizar la misma hacia arriba procurando acariciar la pálida piel en el proceso; el polo salió al fin del cuerpo del menor dejando a la vista un pálido y plano abdomen que no pudo evitar contemplar antes de inclinarse sobre el mismo y atrapar con sus labios uno de los pezones de su igual escuchándole gemir ahora mas fuerte.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del menor y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos entregándose a la agradable sensación e ignorando que era su hermano quien se la hacía sentir y el hecho de que estaba mal que estuvieran haciendo semejante cosa, pero ¿Cómo algo que se sentía tan bien podía estar mal?

Sintió como los dientes de Tom mordían con precaución el enrojecido pezón y se llevó una mano a los labios para acallar el sonoro gemido que estuvo a punto de escapársele; aferró las manos al pecho de su igual y lo obligó a levantarse de su lugar para poder retirar la parte superior del pijama y dejarle descubierto el pecho; con una mano le empujó hacia atrás obligándole ahora a quedar acostado y se acomodó sobre sus caderas al igual que antes y removiéndose un tanto sobre su aventajada posición disfrutando con el simple gesto de que Tom se mordiera el labio inferior.

Sonrió y se inclinó hacia él besándole nuevamente en los labios y deslizando la lengua por el pecho dejando un caminillo húmedo mientras con las manos acariciaba los costados del cuerpo bajo el suyo; deslizó una uña por el contorno del pijama sintiendo el bulto que permanecía vivo y chocaba contra sus muslos, una de las manos de Tom estiró el borde del pantalón y se coló en el interior del mismo palpando suave y engreídamente sobre su miembro.

"Egal, wo wir morgen sind./no importa donde estemos mañana  
Die Welt ist jetzt hier drinnen,/el mundo seguirá ahí

leg Dich wieder hin/ mintiendote otra vez"

Se irguió nuevamente sobre el cuerpo de su hermano elevando las caderas y dejándolas caer con suavidad escuchándole gemir cada que lo hacía, ¿Quién podría pensar en un mañana? ¿En un por que? Tenían demasiado tiempo esperando su oportunidad como para dejarla escapar en ese momento; las manos de Tom se acomodaron sobre sus caderas disfrutando de la sensación que le producían los movimientos rítmicos de Bill sobre él.

Bill volvió a inclinarse sobre el cuerpo de su hermano, estaba vez colocándose entre sus piernas y lamiendo todo el borde del pantalón rozando la piel con la lengua.

-Bill-le escuchó susurrar logrando que el pelinegro sonriera de oreja a oreja; colocó ambas manos sobre la prenda y la deslizó hacía abajo viendo por primera vez en sus 19 años el miembro viril de su hermano saludándole orgullosamente entre las piernas del de rastas.

Sopló suavemente en la punta del mismos y elevó la mirada viendo como Tom cerraba los ojos antes el acto y apretaba los bordes de los cojines, con lentitud se llevó la punta a la boca envolviéndolo con los labios simplemente para probar un comentario que había escuchado en algún sitio; deslizó el metal del pearcing de su lengua por la piel palpitante escuchando como su igual dejaba escapar un suspiro.

"Ich hör Dir zu, seh Dein Gesicht./te escucho, veo tu cara  
Deine Lippen, öffnen sich./tus labios, abiertos  
Red langsam, bitte nicht zu schnell./habla lento, por favor, no tan rápido  
Wilkommen im Hotel./bienvenido al hotel"

Una mano le alejó de la entrepierna de Tom y le giró de manera poco común y seguramente difícil para alguien de poca experiencia, pero a Tom se le hizo bastante fácil terminar quedando sobre Bill y besándole en los labios mientras una mano se colaba nuevamente al interior de sus boxers y acariciaba el miembro despierto del muchacho; las manos de Bill acariciaron la espalda desnuda del otro y cada gemido que escapaba moría en los dulces labios de su igual.

Tom separó un tanto sus caderas de las de su gemelo y empezó un rítmico moviendo de mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo, se separó de los labios de Bill y miró su sonrojado y sudoroso rostro, con los labios ahora libres y entreabiertos jadeando suavemente y los ojos cerrados, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

Bill rodeó como pudo el cuello de su hermano con las manos y apegó su pecho al suyo ocultando el rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro mordiendo suavemente la zona; con una mano libero su miembro de la de su igual y le obligó a bajar las caderas y pegarlas a las suyas propias.

"Wir wollten nur reden, /nosotros solo queremos hablar  
Und jetzt liegst du hier./y tú estás mintiendo ahora  
Und ich lieg daneben, Reden, Reden/ y yo miento también, hablar, hablar"

Con lentitud movió las caderas rozando ambas entrepiernas a través de la tela mientras sus manos se aferraban a la espalda de Tom quien gemía al mismo tiempo que él, no pretendía que hubiera penetración, pero si disfrutaría de aquella cercanía corporal, de aquel calor que le hacía sentir con tanta energía.

Sus caderas se movían hacia arriba a hacia abajo a un ritmo que lentamente fue aumentando a medida que las sensación se hacía mas a flor de piel, ambos miembros dolían de tal forma que no se atrevió a oponer resistencia cuando su hermano le deslizó los pantalones y atrapó nuevamente su miembro con una mano y el hizo lo mismo empezando a masturbarle al mismo ritmo que se lo hacían a él.

Los dedos de sus pies se encogieron al tiempo que un nuevo escalofrío recorría su espalda; el aliento de Tom chocaba contra su cuello haciendo que la piel se le erizara de forma agradable; cerró los ojos.

"Vor der Tür Alarm, /por la alarma de la puerta

die ganze Welt ruft an/ el agujerado mundo grita  
Alle zerren an mir/todo me presiona"

Eran demasiado consientes de todo a su alrededor y al mismo tiempo estaban perdidos en las sensaciones, eran concientes del calor que despedía el cuerpo del otro, de la respiración alterada, de los gemidos, los jadeos, de que estaban en una habitación de hotel tocando impúdicamente el cuerpo de su hermano, haciendo algo prohibido pero demasiado tentador y placentero como para tener el valor de detenerlo sin haberlo terminado del todo.

La mano de Bill seguía aferrada al cuello de Tom, no pudo evitar acercar los labios a su oído.

- Ich will mit keinder, ausser Dir/ no quiero con nadie, solo contigo- susurró entrecortadamente

"Reden, reden/hablar, hablar"

Sonrió al escucharle decir aquello y con la espalda arqueada terminaron corriéndose uno en la mano del otro.

Tom dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de Bill sintiendo como sus manos recorrían suave y cariñosamente su espalda recorriendo el centro de la misma con el dedo índice; se quedó unos minutos con la cara oculta en su hombro disfrutando de su olor y su tacto, besó su hombro dulcemente.

-Bill…-articuló tragando saliva.

-shhh-sonrió el pelinegro abrazándose al cuerpo del mayor-no digas nada, no se te ocurra arrepentirte.

"Wir wollten nur reden, /nosotros solo queremos hablar  
Und jetzt liegst du hier./y tú estás mintiendo ahora  
Und ich lieg daneben, Reden, Reden/ y yo miento también, hablar, hablar"

Resoplando volvió al presente y elevó la mirada en dirección al bajista que permanecía frente a él y sonrió, su hermano terminó de cantar la última estrofa de la canción y terminaron de grabar el disco de forma bastante animada para los cuatro.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta por encima del ruido de la televisión, con lentitud se puso de pie y abrió la placa de madera encontrándose con la delgada figura de Bill en ella, le miró dudar unos instantes con las manos detrás de la espalda y la cabeza gacha; de repente la levantó dejándole ver una despampanante sonrisa.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?-articuló Bill, Tom sonrió ampliamente y le abrió pasó dejándole entrar, con la mano en la manija de la entreabierta puerta besó castamente a su Bill y cerró la placa de madera que hacía de puerta; en la parte superior se erguían orgullosamente tres números: 483.


End file.
